


его лестница к звёздам

by KrA_KrA



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, немного флаффа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrA_KrA/pseuds/KrA_KrA
Summary: Альтернативный вариант развития событий во Вселенной Гарри Поттера





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [his ladder to the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650147) by [thekardemomme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme). 



\- Зачем ты тащишь меня на этот матч? – спросил Иска Вильде, которая закуталась в три шарфа Пуффендуя и раскрасила лицо в жёлтый цвет.- Я даже не интересуюсь Квиддичем.  
\- Ты можешь хотя бы попытаться повеселиться? - застонала Вильде.- Всё что ты делаешь это сидишь в общей комнате или библиотеке. Поживи хоть немного, Иска! – после этих слов она взяла его за руку, направляя к местам Пуффендуя. Когтевран играл против Пуффендуя сегодня, и Исак абсолютно не желал здесь находиться. Конечно, он хотел поддержать _свой_ факультет. Но ведь это не _он_. Исак мёрз на улице, чтобы поддержать чужой факультет.  
\- Извините,- произнёс он негодующе,- но у меня есть жизнь! Мы с Юнасом зависаем всё время, а с нами Махди и Магнус. Просто мы предпочитаем оставаться в замке зимой, чтобы не отморозить члены.  
-Нельзя отморозить то, чего нет,- сказала Сана, которая услышала лишь конец разговора, когда они подошли к ней, Магнусу и Крис. На ней были солнцезащитные очки, даже несмотря на то, что было облачно, и казалось, что в любой момент может пойти снег. Исак, задрожав от холода, сильнее укатался в мантию.  
Он, Вильде и Сана были из Слизерина. Крис и Магнус были из Пуффендуя. Махди, Юнас и Нура были из Гриффиндора. Ева была из Когтеврана. Каким-то образом они нашли друг друга, и теперь они всегда садились вместе в Большом зале. Исак с Евой часто проводили время вместе в библиотеке, в то время как Махди и Юнас предпочитали бездельно шататься по замку или же где-то около него. Он с Вильде лишь иногда общались в общей комнате.  
Исак вздыхает, устравиваясь поудобней на своём месте, когда начинается игра. Довольно скучно было наблюдать за квоффлами, бладжерами и снитчем, летающим вокруг в суматохе цветов и метёл, за людьми, выбивающими всё дерьмо из мячей и практически теряющими равновесие на мётлах. Исак даже позволил себе посмеяться, когда один из охотников Когтеврана получил удар бладжером от своего же товарища по команде. Однако было уже не до смеха, когда этот самый охотник полетел за загонщиком из Пуффендуя.  
Все мигом поднялись со своих мест, и зрители Пуффендуя начали неодобрительно гудеть. Охотник поравнялся с Загонщиком и врезался в него, сбивая того с метлы. Когтевранец из-за силы от столкновения так же чуть не упал, но ему удалось удержаться на месте. Увы, Пуффендуйцу не повезло. Она начала падать прямо на землю, и охотники и загонщики из её команды попытались поймать её. Все Пуффендуйцы сошли с ума, требуя признать нарушение правил.  
Исак был жутко злым.  
\- Это налёт!- завыл он, встав со своего места и крича на Мадам Трюк, судью.- Это же ясно, блять, назначьте наказание Когтеврану! Какого чёрта?  
В итоге судья всё же назначила пенальти. Исак, удовлетворённый таким исходом, сел обратно.  
\- Я думала, тебе не нравится Квиддич,- Сана посмотрела на него с ухмылкой.  
\- О, заткнись, ладно?  
Игра закончилась с финальным счётом 190-80, когда охотник из Пуффендуя поймал Снитч. Все Пуффендуйцы направились на поле, чтобы поздравить команду и мимоходом увидеть игроков Когтеврана. Исак не удержался и показал средний палец тому охотнику, который попытался уйти безнаказанно после своего налёта на загонщика из Пуффендуя, но тот лишь поднял свой палец в ответ.  
\- Это было не очень красиво,- произнёс кто-то, и Исак, подняв глаза, увидел высокого парня из команды Когтеврана, судя по его форме.  
\- Не то чтобы он поступил красиво, сбивая того загонщика, когда именно ваш загонщик был тем, кто ударил бладжер по направлению к охотнику,- огрузнулся Исак, нахмурившись. – Подожди, это ведь был не ты, правильно?  
\- Нет, я ловец вообще-то. А ваш ловец, как его зовут?- спросил парень.  
\- Я на самом-то деле из Слизерина, но ловца Пуффендуя зовут Клайн.  
-О. Окей, хорошо, да, он – парень кивнул головой,- он практически словил Снитч передо мной. Пуффендуй замечательно играл кстати. Поздравляю тебя с победой. Или их, я думаю. Раз ты Слизеринец.  
\- Спасибо  
\- Я Эвен,- наконец сказал он,- Эвен Бэк Найшем. Я на седьмом курсе.  
Исак кивнул, пожимая ему руку.  
-Я Исак Вальтерсен, пятый курс,- произнёс он тихо. Эвен был довольно красивым. Его волосы были тонкими и блондинистыми, всё ещё уложенными, будто не было долгих часов полёта в холодном воздухе в поисках Золотого Снитча. Глаза были почти настолько же синими, как и цвет его факультета, и Исаку стало интересно, повлияло ли это как-то на распределение. Вероятнее всего нет. Распределяющая шляпа работала по принципам, понятным только ей.  
\- Разве ты не должен быть со своей командой? Без обид, но праздновать победу с командой, которая каждый год надирает вам зад, кажется не самой великолепной идеей.  
\- Да, возможно,- Эвен пожал плечами, – но зато разговаривать с тобой - великолепная идея. Я заметил тебя на трибунах чуть раньше, когда ты возмущался насчёт налёта. По правде говоря, вот что отвлекло меня от Снитча. Ты. Обычно здесь гораздо больше людей, но видимо многие не решились идти на игру из-за плохой погоды. Было легко заметить тебя в такой маленькой толпе, но, думаю, я бы увидел тебя, даже если бы трибуны были полны зрителей.  
Эвен сказал это так уверено, словно разговаривал с кем-то, кого знал уже много лет, а не с тем, кого встретил буквально пять минут назад. Исак моргнул, тяжело сглатывая.  
\- Эм, окей? Я не знаю, что ответить на это,- промямлил он.  
\- Ты не должен. Увидимся как-нибудь, Исак,- он подмигнул и прошёл пару шагов спиной вперёд, прежде чем отвернулся и ушёл. Почему он так ходит, подумал Исак после. Но эта мысль быстро вылетела из головы из-за Вильде, которая потащила его радоваться победе с командой Пуффендуя.  
\----- ----- ----- ----- -----  
Следующая игра была между Гриффиндором и Когтевраном, и Исак должен был идти туда вместе с Юнасом. Но какая-то часть его не хотела приходить на игру, в которой участвовал Эвен, в цветах Гриффиндора. Он хотел носить синий с бронзовым, хотел увидеть радостную улыбку Эвена, когда бы тот понял, что Исак сидел на трибунах Когтеврана, поддерживая его.  
Насколько это глупо? Он встретил его только один раз, он знал лишь, что Эвен - ловец в команде Когтеврана и на седьмом курсе. Но вот он сейчас, желающий носить цвета факультета Эвена и радоваться за его команду. И это просто смешно, сказал он себе, пока надевал ало-золотой шарф и разрешил Нуре нарисовать красные полоски на щеках. Они пришли на поле как раз к началу игры, занимая места рядом с Махди, Магнусом и Вильде, которая надела цвета Гриффиндора, а Магнус же гордо сидел в цветах Пуффендуя.  
\- Ну, по крайне мере, это не цвета Когтеврана,- первое, что сказал Юнас, когда они сели. Магнус закатил глаза.- Интересно, как чувствует себя Ева, сидя там, на стороне лузеров.  
\- Примерно так же, как вы чувствовали себя, сидя здесь, когда Слизерин надрал вам зад,- пожал плечами Исак, заставляя Магнуса и Вильде, единственных не-гриффиндорцев, смеяться.  
\- О, пошёл ты, Исак,- смеялся Махди, слегка ударяя его по плечу. Исак же просто улыбнулся, прежде чем снять шарф. Было всё ещё холодно, но не так, как раньше, и кроме того, он не так уж и заботился об этом, когда был с друзьями.  
(И, может быть, когда он надеялся увидеть горячего парня, чьи глаза сочетались с цветами факультета.)  
(И может, это совпадение, но глаза Исака были зелёными.)  
Мадам Трюк стояла на поле, подготавливая команды к выпуску мячей. Исак пристально осматривал игроков Когтеврана, чтобы найти фамилию Эвена на джерси. Он, наконец, заметил Нэйшем, написанное над номером два, и не смог сдержать улыбки, когда увидел Эвена. Парень выглядел сосредоточенным, готовым победить ловца из Гриффиндора. Стоит заметить, что ловцом был наследник Поттера, однако, Исак был утомлён тем, насколько это было прозаично.  
Не было никаких нарушений и лишь пара пенальти, когда Эвен поймал Снитч, эффектно заканчивая матч спустя каких-то 45 минут. Исак подумал, что это, должно быть, некий рекорд. Счёт 160-10, и он даже не может быть разочарован. Команда Когтеврвана летала кругами над полем, и Исак наблюдал за ними, изредка поглядывая на номер два.  
Ловец поцмал его взгляд, подлетая ближе к нему.  
\- Всё ещй не носишь голубой и бронзовый, Исак?- поддразнил Эвен, заставив его закатить глаза.  
\- Всё ещё не победили Слизерин, Эвен?  
Старший парень засмеялся, прежде чем развернуться и улететь обратно к команде. Исак широко улыбался против воли, и лишь странные взгляды друзей смогли вернуть его на землю.  
\- Откуда ты, блять, знаешь его?- спросил Магнус.  
\- Он мой друг.  
Вильде изумлённо смотрела на него.  
\- Ты дружишь с ним и не сказал мне? Какого чёрта, Исак?- она, казалось, была неподдельно оскорблена.  
-Хм, извини?  
Они продолжили разговор, в основном Вильде рассказывала о разных слухах, которые она слышала от людей об Эвене (а так же насколько он горяч), пока они спускались вниз, чтобы вернуться в замок. Компания едва вышла с поля, когда Исак увидел, что кто-то подошёл к нему.  
Он поднял голову и увидел Эвена.  
-Привет,- ухмыльнулся Эвен, и Исак кивнул вместо приветствия.- Должен сказать, вопреки тому, как сильно мне нравится видеть тебя в зелёном – твои глаза и прочее- красный определённо твой цвет.  
Исак покраснел от комплимента, опустив взгляд на ало-жёлтый шарф Гриввиндора. Возможно, немного возмутительно было надевать цвета чужого факультета, но какое это вообще сейчас имело значение.  
\- О ,правда? Не привыкай к этому, Эвен. Я слизеринец, и вопреки всеобщим убеждениям, Слизеренцы преданные.  
\- Я думаю, ты хотел сказать высокомерные?  
-Сложно не быть высокомерным, когда твоя команда раз за разом обыгрывает Когтевран.- подчеркнул Исак, получая лёгкий толчок в бок.- Вот когда Когтевран победит, тогда ты можешь говорить что-то о моей гордости за факультет. А до тех пор, просто заткнись и продолжай носить проигрывающий синий.  
\- Эй, мы только что выиграли, мудак.  
\- Команду, которая проигрывала Слизерину последние пять лет,- хмыкнул Исак.  
-Ну, не все столь же гениальны, как и великий факультет Слизерин.  
\- По крайней мере, ты сам это признаёшь,- ухмыльнулся Исак, и Эвен засмеялся на такое заявление.  
\- Ты не можешь выиграть всё, Исак,- заметил Эвен.  
\- Так ли это? Слизерин, должно быть, не знает об этом,– фыркнул Исак. Он уловил смех Вильде, но потом Эвен посмотрел на него и засмеялся так, будто услышало самую смешную шутку, и ему уже было не до смеха девушки.  
\- Боже, ох, уж эти Слизеринцы и их бесконечные амбиции. Они практически соперники интеллекту Когтеврана. Так близко, но всё же не комплимент.  
\- Интеллект пока только привёл тебя на поле, Нэйшем.  
-Тогда, может, нам следует взять подсказку у Слизеринцев и их хитрости.  
\- Ты считаешь, что наши стратегии нечестны?- удивился Исак, резко останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть прямо Эвену в лицо.- Я потрясён таким обвинением. Слизерин побекждал, побеждает и будет побеждать Гриффиндор, Пуффендуй и Когтевран без всяких взмахов палочек и хитростей. Всё, что ты видишь на поле,- чистый талант,- он оглядел Эвена сверху вниз, словно готовился к битве, – хотел бы я сказать то же самое про Когтевран, но сам знаешь. Во всяком случае, вы снесли Пуффендуйца. Пуффендуйца.  
Эвен засмеялся, подходя ближе к Исаку и нарушая его личное пространство, пытаясь тем самым запугать его.  
\- Мы позволим Кубку по Квиддичу говорить самому за себя.  
\- Хорошо, – он отступил от Эвена, посылая ему ухмылку (которая скорее всего получилась слишком мягкой, но кого это волнует), пока медленно уходил прочь с друзьями.  
Эвен улыбнулся в ответ и пошёл назад.  
\- Увидимся позже, красивый*,- произнёс он, и Исак почти поперхнулся слюной.  
И, конечно, потом начались бесконечные поддразнивания от друзей из-за “флирта”, свидетелями которого они стали.  
И это не было флиртом. Правда. Не было.  
\----- ----- ----- ----- -----  
Эвен начал садиться вместе с Исаком и его друзьями на завтраке. Он довольно быстро влился в компанию. Юнас, Магнус и Махди полюбили его, так что всё шло хорошо. На ужине же он всегда садился с друзьями по команде. Но по утрам он всегда приземлялся рядом с Исаком и спрашивал, собирается ли тот выпить свой тыквенный сок. Исак любил тыквенный сок, но всегда позволял Эвену забирать его, потому что от этого на его лице появлялась улыбка.  
Тем утром Исак был в плохом настроении. Совы только что прилетели с почтой, и его собственная сова принесла ему письмо от матери. Она была маглом, одним из тех, кто сошёл с ума от новости о том, что их ребёнок оказался волшебником. Следовательно, Исак маглорожденный. Его родители были маглами, и у них каким-то образом родился волшебник. Он получил своё письмо из школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс в 11 лет, и родителя отправили его учиться. Ну, его отец сделал это. Он поддерживал сына с самого первого дня, но мать, к сожалению, так и не смогла с этим смириться. Она отвергла его и сейчас лишь изредка отправляла письма, в которых вымещала всю свою злобу. Все они оставляли неприятное послевкусие.  
Исак совершил очередную ошибку, открыв новое письмо. Юнас понял это по его выражению лица и забрал письмо. Он сам прочитал каждую строчку, каждое проклятие, каждое заявление о её унижении иметь чудаковатого сына, каждое обещание, что он не вернётся в школу в следующем году, каждое предложение, где она посылала его в ад за практику колдовства. Юнас порвал письмо на мелкие кусочки и смахнул их простым заклинанием, но слова накрепко засели в голове у Исака. Он не мог перестать слышать их.  
Эвен пришёл и сел рядом, счастливый, как и обычно. Исак уставился на свой бокал с соком, не удивлённый, когда Эвен попросил его.  
\- Выпей свой,- огрызнулся Исак, поднося бокал к губам.  
-Эм, хорошо?- пробормотал Эвен, нахмурив брови.  
\- Он в плохом настроении, не беспокойся об этом,- вздохнул Магнус.  
\- Что-то случилось?- спросил Эвен  
\- Его родители отправили ему письмо,- ответил Магнус, и Исак бросил в него испепеляющий взгляд через весь стол,- его родители маглы.  
Эвен улыбнулся, подтолкнув плечом Исака.  
\- Она отправила письмо с кучей марок и дерьмом? Это не стыдно, честно.  
Исак просто пожал плечами.Он должен уйти, должен просто бросить всё и вернуться в общую комнату, чтобы плакать там до начала первого занятия. Но вместе этого он остался сидеть там, потирая глаза.  
\- Моя мать магл, и она..она потеряла это, когда я получил своё письмо. Она чрезмерно религиозна и продолжает говорить мне, что я отправлюсь в ад из-за магии. Она выгнала меня из дома, поэтому теперь я живу с отцом всё лето. Она всё повторяет, что ей стыдно иметь такого сына как я,- промямлил Исак.  
Эвен нахмурился, обхватывая рукой талию Исака и оставляя поцелуй на его виске. Исак потянулся к прикосновению, опустив взгляд на колени. В объятиях он чувствовал себя так, будто бы был защищён от всех окружающих проблем.  
\- Мне очень жаль. Твоя мать относится к тебе несправедливо. Ты один из самых храбрейших, сильнейших и добрейших людей, которых я встречал в жизни. Ты заслуживаешь гораздо больше, чем этот мир дал тебе, – он поцеловал его в щёку на этих словах, и в этот раз Исак смог не покраснеть от смущения. – Ты заслужил целый мир, Исак. Знаешь, почему? Потому что мир даёт тебе столько много боли, и ты здесь, делаешь золото из этого. Это заставляет людей восхищаться тобой. Ты заслуживаешь весь мир. Нет. Целую вселенную.  
Исак посмотрел на него и слегка улыбнулся.  
-Спасибо,- пробормотал он, и Эвен потянул его обратно в объятия. Исак спрятало лицо в его шее и пытался игнорировать всех людей, которые, он был уверен, уставились на него прямо сейчас.  
\----- ----- ----- ----- -----  
Три недели спустя, когда он выходил с Саной из общей комнаты, Эвен уже ждал его снаружи. Он попрощался с Сано, подошёл к нему и практически сразу утонул в его крепких объятиях. Это стало что-то вроде их ритуала при встрече друг друга, они уже не представляли жизнь без приветственных объятий. Исак любил это.  
\- Вы с Саной хотели присоединиться к остальным и вместе пойти в Хогсмид? – спросил Эвен, Исак кивнул в ответ. – Круто. Я боялся.. Эм, боялся, что твои родители не подписали разрешение о посещении.  
Исак улыбнулся, потянувшись вперёд, чтобы поцеловать парня в щёку. Улыбка Эвена стала ещё счастливее от такого знака внимания.  
\- На самом деле, это сделал отец. Нам нужно поторопиться, а то опоздаем, и профессор Макгонагалл жутко взбесится.  
Они отправились в Хогсмид и вместе обошли всю деревеньку. Эвен остановился у Дэрвиш и Бэнгз, чтобы купить всё нужное для Квиддича, Исак же уговорил его заглянуть в Магазин перьев Писсаро, ведь никогда не знаешь, когда потеряется очередное перо. Сам он вечно терял вещи вроде перьев, пергамента, мантии. Эвену пришла в голову, идея пройтись с ним через книжный магазинчик, что заняло гораздо больше времени, только для того, чтобы в итоге ничего не купить. Исак решил отомстить ему, потащив парня в Зонко, где он тайно купил Икотные конфеты, чтобы позже накормить ими Эвена, и Сахарные перья для себя. Ну а что? Иногда на Прорицании становилось жутко скучно.  
Напоследок они заскочили в Сладкое королевство, где Исак набрал кучу сладостей. Эвен так же купил себе Розовый Кокосовый лёд и конфеты Берти Боттс. Исак смеялся каждый раз, когда Эвен съедал боб с противным вкусом.  
Оттуда они пошли в кафе мадам Паддифут. Исак ныл о том, что не хочет идти туда, всё то время, что Эвен тащил его в чайный магазин, но все протесты оставались без внимания, Эвена лишь забавляло такое поведение младшего. Место, куда они пришли, было полностью розовым. Кафе было вычурно обставлено, всюду висели кружева, и за каждым столиком без всякого стеснения целовались парочки. От запаха духов, что висел в воздухе, Исаку хотелось чихнуть.  
Исак точно даст Когтевранцу одну из тех Икательных конфет в ближайшее время. Блять.  
-Эвен, все вокруг только и делают, что обмениваются слюной за чашкой чая,- сказал Исак с серьёзным лицом, когда они садились за столик. Мадам Пуддифут принесла им чай и удалилась, чтобы обслужить других. – Почему мы не могли просто пойти в Три Метлы и выпить Сливочное пиво?  
\- Это слишком скучно,- ухмыльнулся Эвен,- ты был слишком счастливым сегодня. Я просто хотел заставить тебя немного пострадать. Если ты не жалуешься, то ты не Исак.  
Слизеринец закатил глаза именно так, как удавалось только ему, словно всем телом, и откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя,- промямлил он, наклонившись вперёд только ради чая. Он был не так уж и хорош, но выбирать не приходилось.  
\- Не-а, это не так.  
Он взглянул на Эвена, который держал свою чашку с по-королевски отставленным мизинцем. Парень выглядел просто гигантом в этом кафе, И Исак не смог удержаться от смешка.  
-Да, это не так,- подтвердил он. Исак даже не понял, насколько глупо он звучал, пока Эвен не опустил взгляд, покраснев от смущения.  
Исак же просто наслаждался мгновением.  
\----- ----- ----- ----- -----  
Эвен выманил его на улицу, ведь это был первый солнечный день спустя долгое время (хотя всё ещё было холодно) и Исаку нужно было очень многое выучить к сдаче СОВ**. Они постелили шерстяное одеяло на холодную землю, Эвен сидел, облокотившись на дерево позади него, а Исак положил голову на его колени. Пальцы старшего парня медленно перебирали волосы Слизеринца, что само по себе не являлось типичной вещью для мужской дружбы, но Исак решил, что его это не заботило.  
Исак взмахнул палочкой, пошептав Мобилиарбус, и предметы вокруг них начали медленно двигаться. СОВ были только в конце года, и он не видел надобности в том, чтобы начинать учить в середине марта, но практика лишней не будет. В конечном счете, Эвен выхватил палочку из его рук, пряча её в карман и в очередной раз повторяя, что ему надо больше учиться, если он хочет сдать экзамены и взять курсы повышенной сложности. И да, Исаку, как никому другому, хотелось выбрать продвинутый курс по Трансфигурации, Защите от тёмных искусств, Заклинаниям, Зельеварению. Он был довольно уверен в том, что получит В-уровень, если не П-уровень. Он редко слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь достигал С-уровень, гораздо меньше Т-уровень. Эвен же в свою очередь сказал, что он получил все В и лишь одну О***. Но Исаку слабо в это верилось, потому что Эвен посещал кучу занятий продвинутого уровня.  
В ходе разговора выяснилось, что Исак был хорош в теоритической части Зельеварения и ещё лучше в её практической части. Эвен решил, что он удостоверился в способностях парня, и отложил книги, сосредоточив внимание на своих пальцах в волосах Исака.  
-Какая у тебя палочка?- спросил он, доставая её из кармана и отдавая хозяину.  
\- Красное дерево и сердечная жила дракона в сердцевине.,- ответил Исак, задумчиво изучив палочку,- 8 и ¾ дюйма, полагаю. А твоя?  
\- Волос единорога, кедр. 14 дюймов.  
\- Относится ли это к размеру твоего члена?- спросил Исак, улыбаясь, когда услышал звонкий смех, исходящий от Эвена.- Ибо она ну уж слишком большая. Возможно, в какой-то момент ты захочешь укоротить её.  
Эвен лёг на спину, и Исак пододвинулся ближе к нему. Он лёг так, чтобы смотреть прямо в лицо Когтевранцу, последний сделал то же самое.  
-Сердечная жила дракона. Это очень мощная сердцевина для волшебной палочки, - произнёс Эвен, наконец. Исак кивнул головой.- Волос единорога всё же нежнее. Но мне не нужна могущественная палочка.  
Исак пожал плечами.  
-Палочка выбирает волшебника. Может, это вовсе не ты, кому нужна спокойная палочка, а спокойная палочка, которая нуждалась в тебе,- пробормотал Исак. Эвен улыбнулся ему, пододвигаясь ближе, но затем остановился. Исак искренне не хотел, чтобы тот останавливался.  
\- Ты, правда, тогда увидел меня впервые? На том матче по Квиддичу?- спросил он тихо.  
\- Нет, - подтвердил Эвен.- В первый раз я тебя увидел в начале учебного года. Я пришёл на отбор в команду по Квиддичу и увидел тебя с другом, который пытался попасть в гриффиндорсую команду, Махди. я думаю. Полагаю, ему не удалось? – Исак медленно потряс головой.- Ладно, именно тогда я впервые тебя и увидел.  
\- Серьёзно?- Исак не мог перестать улыбаться.  
-Да,- прошептал Эвен. Он выглядел таким уязвимым, открытым, что Исак не смог не наклониться и не соединить их губы в нежном поцелуе. Но этого было Эвену недостаточно. Он утянул Исака в долгий, мягкий, сладкий и полный эмоций поцелуй. Тот был не в состоянии оттолкнуть его даже тогда, когда стало не хватать воздуха.  
\----- ----- ----- ----- -----  
Вечером того же дня, на ужине, прилетели две совы. Ода была для кого-то со второго курса, но вторая была для Эвена. Он сидел с командой Когтеврана по Квиддичу, как и обычно, когда Громовещатель упал прямо перед ним. Он истошно кричал на него по-норвежски голосом матери, и Исак понял каждое слово, каждое слово матери Эвена, кричащее о том, чтобы он продолжал своё лечение и принимал препараты.  
Все засмеялись, хоть и не поняли посыл сообщения, но Эвен мигом выбежал из Большого зала. Исак, несмотря на нависшую угрозу наказания и сверлящие его спину глаза, побежал за ним.  
Он нашёл Эвена плачущим на лестнице и заключил его в объятия, пока не утихли всхлипы. Эвен рассказал Исаку о биполярном расстройстве и тот слушал его. Эвен умолял его верить ему, когда говорил, что не является сумасшедшим, и Исак верил. Эвен говорил, что не хочет потерять Исака, и Исак пообещал, что никуда не уйдёт. Эвен извинился за то, что не рассказал всё раньше, и Исак простил его. Эвен плакал, и Исак целовал каждую его слезу.  
Они ушли в общую комнату Когтеврана, и младший парень остался с ним до тех пор, пока не начали возвращаться студенты. Он поцеловал Эвена на прощание, пообещав, что всё осталось по-прежнему, и покинул башню Когтеврана, чтобы спуститься в подземелье Слизерина.  
Он плакал всю ту ночь, лёжа в кровати.  
\----- ----- ----- ----- -----  
Финальный матч межфакультетского соревнования по Квиддичу был на третьих выходных мая, между Слизерином и Когтевраном. Исак нацепил на себя настолько много зелёного и серебряного, насколько это вообще было возможно, и из-за этого Эвена отказался целовать его всё утро.  
Как бы то ни было, Исак гордо шёл, держа Эвена за руку, не обращая внимания на эту ужасную форму Когтеврана, которую тот носил.  
\- Если бы на тебе была форма Слизерина, я был бы не в состоянии держать руки при себе,- осведомил Исак Эвена, когда они пришли на завтрак.  
Когтевранец хмыкнул, продолжая трапезу.  
\- Какая жалость,- вздохнул он,- уверен, переживу как-нибудь. Я учусь на факультете Когтеврана уже семь лет и не собираюсь предавать его лишь потому, что влюбился в кого-то из Слизерина.  
Вся компания замолчала, и Исак удивлённо распахнул глаза. Они были вместе уже два месяца, проводя вместе почти каждую свободную минуту. И подружились ещё в ноябре. Этого времени достаточно для кого-то, чтобы влюбиться, и всё же все были шокированы. Исак заморгал, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые вмиг вылетели из головы. Ничего, к сожалению, не приходило на ум.  
Эвен улыбался, но взгляд выдавал его бесконечное волнение из-за возможной реакции парня.  
-Всё в порядке, ты не обязан отвечать тем же,- проговорил он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать морщинки между бровей Исака. Они всегда появлялись, когда парень о чём-то задумывался.  
Исак просто наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, и Эвен удовлетворённо хмыкнул в поцелуй.  
После завтрака Юнас, Исак и Мазди отправились на поле, Эвен уже был там, готовясь к игре. Они сели на сторону Слизерина, поприветствовав девушек. Всех, кроме Эвы, конечно, она сидела на другой стороне, одетая в синий. Проигрывающий синий, подумал Исак удовлетворённо.  
Матч начался достаточно скоро, и с самого начала набрал обороты. Когтевран забил 4 гола к тому моменту, когда Слизерин вообще смог заполучить Квофл, и Исак побагровел от ярости. Слизерин был так хорош во время последних матчей, а сейчас, когда победа была нужна как никогда прежде, они так легко проигрывали. Он не собирался терпеть вечные подколы Эвена в случае проигрыша.  
Час спустя счёт стал 80-80. Эвен гнался за Снитчем, уже почти поймав его. Но ловец из Слизерина, Уизли (сюрприз), оказался прямо рядом с ним. Исак подумал, что это конец, сейчас один из них поймает Снитч и игра закончится, от нервов он изгрыз все ногти. Все встали, напряжённо наблюдая за охотниками и загонщиками, но так же и за ловцами, которые были так близки к тому, чтобы получить победу своему факультету.  
Вдруг раздались радостные возгласы, и Исак поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, что счёт изменился – 80-90 в пользу Когтевран. Блять.  
\- Вперёд Слизерин,- подбадривал он, подпрыгивая на носочках. Давай же, Уизли, поймай этот чёртов Снитч.  
Ещё больше радости было при счёте 100-80.  
Двадцать минут, и счёт сдвинулся до 120-110, Когтевран продолжал лидировать.  
Спустя ещё десять минут счёт сравнялся - 120-120.  
Через пять минут Слизерин обгонял на тридцать очков. Ловцы всё так же не отставали от Снитча, готовые в любой момент схватить его.  
Наконец, после трёх часов игры, ловец из команды Когтеврана, Эвен Бэк Нэйшем, словил Снитч и триумфально поднял его вверх над головой. Слизеренцы недовольно загудели, когда счёт стал 270-150, и Исак поддержал их отчасти (хотя он и был невероятно счастлив за Эвена).  
После матча Исак отделился от друзей от друзей, чтобы спуститься вниз на поле. Эвен уже ждал его, и Исак не постеснялся побежать к нему через всё поле и упасть в его объятия. Он крепко обнял Эвена, утыкаясь носом в его шею. От него пахло потом, но Исак игнорировал это.  
-Ты молодец, Эвен. Ты играл очень хорошо!- сказал Исак, и Эвен счастливо хихикнул.  
-Думаю, ты первый раз сказал что-то хорошее о команде Когтеврана.  
-Нет. Я не говорил о команде, я говорил о тебе,- ответил Исак, поднимая голову, чтобы соединить их губы.  
В сторону парней полетело несколько насмешек от команды Эвена и зрителей, но они не обратили внимания на это, слишком увлечённые друг другом.  
\- Я люблю тебя,- прошептал Исак прямо в губы Эвена, и тот улыбнуся в ответ.- Люблю, люблю, люблю.  
Эвен отклонился назад, улыбаясь так ослепительно, что Исак не смог сдержаться и не улыбнуться в ответ. Слишком заразительно.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что не обязан отвечать тем же,- сказал Эвен, обхватив щёки Исака и потирая его кожу большими пальцами.  
-Я знаю,- выдохнул он,- но я хочу это сказать. Я люблю тебя.  
Они вновь поцеловались, ладони Эвена оставались на щеках младшего парня и руки Исака обхватили талию ловца. Исак чувствовал себя гораздо более живым, чем когда-либо за всю свою жизнь.  
\----- ----- ----- ----- -----  
Все ученики собрались в Большом зале, устремив взгляды на Профессора Макгонагалл, эмоции переполняли Исака. Он был счастлив, что закончил очередной учебный год в Хогвартсе, так же как и СОВ (Все О и лишь с одной Е). Он был рад, что приближается ещё один год и скоро закончится его обучение в школе чародейства и волшебства. Парень волновался о результатах по чемпионату по Квиддичу и соревнованию между факультетами. А также он нашёл человека, без которого больше не представляет свою жизнь, Исак даже не был уверен, можно ли быть ещё более влюблённым.  
Эвен скрылся от столов Когтеврана без всякого риска потерять очки, так что Исак не мог ругать его за это. Он просто позволил ему сесть рядом, а сам лёг на его грудь, упиваясь чувством защищённости в руках Эвена. Исак переплёл их пальцы от волнения, когда начали оглашать результаты чемпионата по Квиддичу.  
Пуффендуй 540 очков.  
Гриффиндор 700 очков.  
Когтевран 1120 очков.  
И Слизерин, победитель чемпионата по Квиддичу впервые с того момента, когда Гарри Поттер нарушил сложившиеся традиции, 1180 очков.  
Стол Слизерина взорвался в ликовании от победы. Несколько Слизеринцев поддразнили Эвена, который был одет в мантию Когтеврана. Но всё его внимание было обращено на Исака, который стоял и наслаждался успехом их команды по Квиддичу вместе с друзьями.  
-Я думала, ты не интересуешься Квиддичем, Исак,- смеялась Сана, он лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Кое-что убедило меня пересмотреть свои взгляды,- проговорил Исак, опустив взгляд на Эвена.  
Он улыбнулся, потянув Слизеринца к себе на колени. После нескольких медленных, сладких поцелуев, Эвен слегка столкнулся кончиками их носов.  
\- Ты заслуживаешь целую вселенную, Исак. И я готов использовать любую магию, чтобы дать тебе это.  
Тот лишь рассмеялся, медленно целуя его, чтобы подразнить.  
\- Зачем мне эта вселенная, когда у меня есть ты?

\------  
*Думаю, все помнят 8 серию? В оригинале было ‘beautiful’, так что я решила не менять это слово, дабы не потерять отсылку(?) к сериалу.  
**СОВ – экзамен, который сдают все учащиеся в конце 5 курса по всем изучаемым предметам.  
*** Система оцениваня.  
 П превосходно  
 В выше ожидаемого  
 У удовлетварительно  
 С слабо  
 О отвратително  
 Т троль

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо большое, если прочитали мой перевод до конца. люблюобнимаю.


End file.
